Playstation All Star Battle Royale vs Super Smash Bros
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: What if the Polygon Man and the Hands team up to make the warriors fight each other. First chapter contains an intro and the rival pairings. If you want to see characters story and ending, leave a review. It's the Nintendo legends vs the Playstation All Stars. Who will win?
1. Intro

**Playstation All Star Battle Royale VS Super Smash Bros:**

_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with Deviantart and got 100% trophies on PSASBR. Anyway, this small chapter is about what would happen if the Playstation All Starers battled the Super Smash Bros. It would be similar to that of PSASBR intro but it does show the rival pairings if there will be a crossover. Oh, and it will be in tag teams too. Anyway, please read and enjoy._

The arena was mostly blue with a bit of red A, B, Y and X signs on it along with blue triangle, square, cross and circle symbols floating around in the background. And out for the clearing, Jak and Ratchet ran out of the clearing running side by side with Daxter and Clank hanging onto them. Someone or something has done something to the Playstation universe and an all-out battle between the two worlds has concurred as the two found out as they managed to dodged away from some laser shots fired by their opponents. They turned to see Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, two of Star Fox members from the Nintendo Universe, fired the lasers from their blasters. Jak managed to shoot Falco's out of his hands before Daxter passed Jak another huge gun and Clank tossed Ratchet his battle wrench.

_Brace yourself,_

_Brace yourself_

They both fired their blasts at the two but the two Star Fox members dodged their attacks and Fox continued to fire more from his blaster and missed as Ratchet and Jak moved aside. However, both Fox and Falco did not see what is coming from behind them as they were kicked from behind by Nathan Drake and Sly Cooper, sliding down some rope line.

As Nathan and Sly looked down, they have also failed to see two others kicked them to the ground. Sly and Nathan got up to see Olimar and Pit landed before them. Sly then turned invisible to try to get a sneak attack on them. He appeared behind Olimar and prepares to attack but the Pikmins snatched away his weapon allowing Olimar to duck. As the Pikmins gloat on their victory, they were suddenly all shot by Nathan's Uzi who was trying to shoot Pit as he was flying around avoiding his attacks. Pit then brought out his weapons and charged at Drake who dodged out of the way. Pit was about to continue till he looked up to see Evil Cole was about to attack him from above so he ducked.

_Your last chance,_

_last summer,_

_your last dance,_

_to beat to your own drummer._

Evil Cole got up from his attack with Radec appearing alongside him and Radec turned his gun onto Lucas, who was not paying attention to him till Ness appears and used his PK Thunder to distract him. Radec took out his combat knife and swipes at Ness who dodged his attacks. Lucas took notice and sees Evil Cole preparing for an electric ball attack. He fires it so Lucas stops it with his PK Freeze. Radec turns invisible to avoid Ness' PK Flash and appears behind him ready to finish it. However, Ness used his PK Barrier to block his attack and kicked him away. Ness then heard swords clang and looked over to another part of the battle.

_Go out fighting._

_Go out young._

Fat Princess was having a tough time fighting Ike, who was swiping his sword at her as she tried to avoid it. One of the Princess' followers, a swordsman appeared and tries to attack Ike from behind but he was struck down by Marth, Ike's partner. Things are looking bad till Marth saw Sir Daniel Fortesque coming their way ready to defend the Fat Princess. He locked swords with Marth as Fat Princess called her wizard to attack Ike who dodged. Marth manages to push Sir Dan away only for the skeleton knight to lose his head, which came off his body.

_A flash of lighting._

_Clips the Sun_

As Sir Daniel's body was trying to fetch his head, Sackboy and Toro leaps over it and smiled as they found themselves having fun though they have no idea on the true crisis. Suddenly, they noticed a thunder cloud above them and ducked as it tries to strike them. They turned to see it was Pikachu facing them, alongside them was Kirby. The two cute Nintendo mascots charged at Toro and Sackboy. Sackboy opened a poppet and unleashed a banana peel and place it in front of Kirby. Pikachu unleashed his Iron Tail and aimed at Toro who ducked. Kirby however, slipped on Sackboy's banana peel.

_Brace yourself,_

_Brace yourself,_

_Brace yourself,_

_Brace yourself (for the grand finale)_

Elsewhere, Nakiro and Dante charged, their swords ready to slice, at Zero Suit Samus and Luigi. The two leaps away from their strike and landed on their feet. Samus once again dodged Nakiro's strike by leaping in the air with the swordswoman following her, clashing her sword with Samus' electric whip as the two tough females battled it out in mid air. Dante fired his twin guns at Luigi who freakily runs away from the shots. As soon as he is in the clear, Luigi prepares a green fire ball aimed at Dante. However, his hand was grabbed by Heihachi Mishima who threw him in the air like an old rag doll and Big Daddy appearing behind him and knocks him away.

As Heihachi laughs at his triumph, he was suddenly attacked from behind by a even greater evil, Ganondorf. Heihachi spun away to lock onto Ganondorf's hands, Big Daddy rushes towards them to knock Ganondorf off only to be knocked aside by Bowser. Big Daddy roared and fired some ice blast at the Koopa King, which Bowser retailed with his fire breath blocking it out. Heihachi leapt in the air to axe kick him but Ganondorf grabbed his leg and threw him away, cackling evilly.

Suddenly, a helmeted monkey has gone between Bowser and Ganondorf, chased by both Spike with his monkey net, and Parappa on his skateboard. They were about to catch the monkey when Donkey Kong and Yoshi grabs the monkeys and threw it to a safe place before facing the other two. Yoshi used his butt slam attack on Parappa who blocks it with his skateboard and knocks him back. Donkey Kong threw a punch at Spike almost catching him off guard till Spike swipes his net and walks off with Parappa with DK inside it. DK then leaps out of it unknown to them and he and Yoshi slowly followed them away.

Good Cole was currently fighting Sonic the Hedgehog blasting his electricity at the super fast hedgehog who dodged each one. Cole did not see Snake coming behind him with his generate launcher only to be saved by Raiden who got in Snake's way. Raiden attacks Snake with his sword who dodged it. Those two comrades who once fought each other, has no choice but to fight each other due to the opposite sides. Cole managed to dodge Sonic's spin dash, which makes the hedgehog bumped into Snake. But the two quickly rolled out of the way as Sweet Tooth's chainsaw and Kratos' swords almost impaled them where they laid.

As Kratos and Sweet Tooth searched around for their followers, a fireball shot the chain saw out of Sweet Tooth's hands and both anti-heroes spotted the two greatest Nintendo heroes, Mario and Link, charging towards them, Master Sword and shield in Link's hands and the star rod in Mario's. Sweet Tooth took out his blade and blocks Mario's attack and then tries to shoot him with his shot gun only for Mario to retaliate with his cape which stops the bullets. Kratos took out his Blade of Olympus and clashed it with the Master Sword as he and Link clashed their swords. For Kratos, he hated the gods and their evil and plots to destroy them, while Link was summoned by his own gods and goddesses to defend his land. Both of them has their own opinions but won't let the other one go free. Kratos tries to slash Link away only for the Hero to leap away and readies his sword ready to charge again.

Soon, we see the rivals on both side paired up for battle.

Heihachi and Big Daddy vs. Ganondorf and Bowser

Radec and Evil Cole vs. Ness and Lucas

Spike and Parappa vs. Donkey Kong and Yoshi

Nakiro and Dante vs. Samus and Luigi

Sir Daniel and Fat Princess vs. Marth and Ike

Sackboy and Toro vs. Pikachu and Kirby

Cole and Raiden vs. Sonic and Snake

Nathan and Sly vs. Pit and Olimar

Jak and Ratchet vs. Fox and Falco

Kratos and Sweet Tooth vs. Link and Mario

_Brace yourself_

_(Whoo hoo hoo)_

Unaware to them that the silhouette of the Polygon Man and Master and Crazy Hands were watching them from above. The greatest war between two generations begins.

_A/N: So that's the intro done. If you want to ask for a story scenario, just say so in the reviews and I'll get to it. So leave a review. Sorry about the grammer, been away for a while now. So thanks for reading the intro._


	2. Mario and Link & Kratos and Sweet Tooth

_A/N: Here is the first chapter. I will be doing them in characters chapters, kinda relating to the PSASBR Arcade Mode. First off, Mario and Link and Kratos and Sweet Tooth. Please enjoy._

Mario and Link:

**Intro:**

Mario and Princess Peach were visited by Link and Princess Zelda who travelled from Hyrule to the Mushroom Kingdom. However, they bring about some bad news.

"So The Hands are back?" Peach gasped "And they are with some sort of strange force?"

"Afraid so" Zelda said sadly "And a huge gathering of people are there also after this strange force. If left unchecked…"

"Then everything will fall into chaos" said Link "The goddess of Hyrule told us this and we think we should tell you too."

"Uh-oh. This-a sounds-a bad" Mario said.

"So what could we do?" asked Peach.

"Zelda, Peach, don't worry, your highnesses" Link said "Mario and I will go and take care of it."

"But Link, it'll be too dangerous" Zelda said worried.

Despite Peach's and Zelda's pleas, Mario and Link decided to go forth and put an end to this disturbance.

"Alrighty then. Let's-a go" Mario said as both he and Link walked out of the castle doors and into the outside world.

**Rival scene:**

"Man, we run into some strange people on our adventure-a haven't-a we?" Mario asked Link as they walked onto the Final Arena.

"Still, we cannot turn back till this is all settled" Link said. Suddenly, he stopped and takes out his shield as two knife-like blades on chains came behind him and he blocks them out. Mario spun around to see Sweet Tooth and Kratos behind them. It was Kratos who attacked Link.

"What's-a your deal?" Mario asked crossly.

"Oh nothing at all actually. Just looking for some victims to find" Sweet Tooth said cruelly "and you, my little fat friend, are one of them."

"I don't-a like your-a attitude" Mario scowled. "And I think it's time someone teach you some self-control."

Kratos turned his attention to Link. "Another mortal send by this so-called god. Stand aside, or join those whom fell before you."

"God?" Link scowled "Do you have something against me?"

"All those who stands with the gods shall die!" Kratos bellowed "After you're gone, those bastard gods will be next!"

Link thinks he meant the Hyrule gods and goddesses. Glaring, he takes out his Master Sword. "Oh no you don't! By the name of the goddess and gods of Hyrule, I'll will stop you here and now!"

The two faced off against each other.

**Final Boss scene:**

Mario and Link, after defeating Kratos and Sweet Tooth, begin walking till they see the Master and Crazy Hands. They were controlled by a huge purple Polygon head.

"Mario… Link… it's you two…" Master Hand groaned as if he was fighting back.

"What-a the… Master Hand? Crazy Hand?" Mario asked and then he looked up at the Polygon Man "I have-a no idea what's a going on, but that's the strange force Zelda spoke of right?"

"You gotta… set us free…" Master Hand groaned.

"Fresh newcomers eh?" Polygon Man said "And quite some popular ones too. I wonder what would happen when I make two of Nintendo's greatest icons into my minions."

Link glared and take out his sword. "We'll just see about that! Prepare yourself!" Link shouted as Mario goes into his stance too, ready to fight the final boss.

**Ending:**

Mario and Link walked towards Peach and Zelda back in the castle.

"Mario, Link! You're back" Peach sighed in relief.

"We were worried that we lost you" Zelda said.

"We're safe-a, Peach" Mario said "You won't believe what we saw, everything."

"There have been many fighters we've seen on our journey" Link said "And most of them almost had us."

"But you're safe now" Peach said "I'm glad you returned cause we got another crisis."

"It's Bowser and Ganondorf again" Zelda said worried "they are bringing an army to conquer our two worlds."

"I'd see" Mario said as he and Link nodded to each other "Don't worry, we'd be prepared for them or any other threat they sent at us now."

Then both Mario and Link begin to glow in blue aura from the power they received after defeating Polygon Man.

"We'll ready for them than anything now. Let end this once and for all" Link said as they prepared for battle.

Kratos and Sweet Tooth:

**Intro:**

Kratos was about to advance onto Olympus to eliminate the gods when suddenly, Calypso, an ice cream truck appeared and Sweet Tooth came out to 'sweet talk' Kratos into something.

"Well, if it isn't my very own cupcake. How are you?" Sweet Tooth said.

"You again? Go away!" Kratos took out his two blades "I have my own problems to worry about. I must march onto Olympus and correct so much of my past".

"That's the thing. I heard there's a new gathering going on over there" Sweet Tooth said "It must mean that 'so-called god' you called is back for more."

"Him again?" Kratos growled knowing he means the Polygon Man "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"That you should. Anyway, how about you and me form an... little alliance" Sweet Tooth said "Just for a little while cause I heard a new fresh faces have appeared."

"Teaming up is never my thing but just this once. But beware, cross the Ghost of Sparta, and it would mean your end" Kratos snarled.

And they went off towards the Polygon Man's base again.

**Rival scene:**

Kratos and Sweet Tooth made it to their destination. Sweet Tooth looked at his ice cream cone he made while coming here. "Such sweet cold perfection eh, buddy? A round ball of perfection, pleasing to the senses. Who dosen't like an ice cream cone?" he asked.

Suddenly, an fireball appeared out of nowhere and knocked the ice cream off his cone. Kratos smirked and pointed his blade towards where it came from. "Apparently, not them."

Mario and Link appeared. The fireball came from Mario.

"Pretty neat trick there, pal. But I'm afraid you have to pay for that" Sweet Tooth said to Mario taking out his chainsaw.

"We know you-a two are also-a after this-a power! We must stop-a you!" Mario called out.

Link glared at Kratos and pointed his Master Sword. "I hear of people of your type. I won't let you kill the Goddess and gods of my homeland!"

"Gods? Goddess? So they sent you haven't they?" Kratos said thinking Link meant the Gods of Olympus "That was the biggest mistake of your life. The Ghost of Sparta now will end your life here. Now die!" He said taking out his Blade of Olympus.

They prepared to fight.

**Final Boss scene:**

After defeating Link and Mario, Kratos and Sweet Tooth turned around to see Polygon Man behind them with Master and Crazy Hand being controlled by him.

"So we meet again" Polygon Man said cruelly.

"Nice hands there, sweet cake" Sweet Tooth said taking off his machete "But this time, we're not letting you off."

"You fools! Time to show you what I can really do" Polygon Man said.

"Then enough talk! Prepare to lose your life!" Kratos snarled as they prepared for combat.

**Ending:**

They arrived back to Olympus and Sweet Tooth reaches his truck as Kratos stood back to him.

"Well, that was fun till it lasted." Sweet Tooth said patting his truck. "I'm afraid our partnership is over now. Next time we meet, we'll be enemies again."

"We'll see..." Kratos only said briefly as Sweet Tooth climbed onto his truck and drove off as a blue aura came around it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man! He never know what hit him! Sweet Tooth is back, baby, bigger than ever! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sweet Tooth laughed as he disappeared into the distance.

Kratos ignored him as his destiny lies now with him, but with the fall of Olympus. He called down to the Titans below. "Titans!" he bellowed "the son of Zeus has returned! Our hour is at hand and we now marched towards the gods! No creature sent from Earth, Olympus, other worlds and even Hades can stand against our might!" He begins glowing with blue aura and begins climbing towards Olympus "And to Zeus, and to the cretins that kneel below his feet, I bring an army like never before! The Ghost of Sparta brings ruin to Olympus!"

_A/N: Just a head-off. If you wanna give me some pointers (don't give me too much critic cause I hadn't been writing for a long time) go ahead. Next up is Kratos and Sweet Tooth. Stayed tuned._


	3. Pikachu and Kirby & Sackboy and Toro

A/N: Well, that chapter did well. Now we come to this chapter, Pikachu and Kirby and Sackboy and Toro. I chose Sackboy and Toro together from Heihachi and Big Daddy (their rivals from PSASBR) cause I need a cute twosome to take on Nintendo cutest icons. Oh yeah, italics has two ways in this chapter, alone means narration and while in speeches, it's translating. Enjoy.

Kirby and Pikachu

**Intro:**

_Pikachu, one of the hero who saved the land from a tyrant Pokémon who messed up time and was once human but remained a Pokémon to be with his dear friends, was enjoying his missions with his beloved friend, Riolu. _

Pikachu and Riolu are seen outside their base talking about their adventure.

_One day, he was visited by a old accomplice of his from the Smash Tournaments, Kirby. _

Kirby flew in on a Warp Star, surprising both Pokémon.

_Kirby flew on a Warp Star from Popstar to deliver some bad news. There has been news of a new threat gathered in distant worlds and lands. _

Kirby begins telling Pikachu and Riolu about the Hand's return along with a new threat.

_Master Hand and Crazy Hand? Mewtwo? Back again? Could these 3 evils have returned once more. Well… knowing the two hands, they had, but no… not with Mewtwo, come on. That is ridiculous. But whoever was causing these people to gather together, it won't be long till both Pokémon World and Popstar is in peril again. _

Pikachu and Kirby looked at each other and nodded.

_Promising Riolu that he'll return, Pikachu climbed aboard Kirby's warp star and they flew off to face the challenges head on in an attempt to save both worlds. And what challenges awaits them?_

Pikachu and Kirby flew off on the Warp Star and Riolu waved goodbye and calling for them to be safe.

**Rival Scene:**

"Poyo oooo" Kirby said as he and Pikachu walked together with subtitles which said "_Well, that wasn't hard so hard_."

"Pika… Pikachu" Pikachu said meaning "_well, we are near to this evil anyway… It won't be long now_."

Suddenly, a white and black Japanese looking cats standing on 2 legs and a small strange sack person appeared.

"Meow… meow…" Toro said meaning "_Hey, aren't you two…?_"

"_It is. Pikachu and Kirby. They seem weaker in person_" Kuro said.

Sackboy waved to the two while Toro turned to Kuro. "_Kuro! That's not the way to say things to small people like them_."

"_I beg your pardon_?" Kirby asked, very offended. Pikachu feels offended too.

"_What do you mean weak in person_?" Pikachu asked "_Besides, you two aren't so strong yourselves_."

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" Toro asked as he launched a kick at Pikachu only to be whacked to the ground by Kirby's hammer. Sackboy and Kuro ran to Toro's side.

"_Toro!_" Kuro cried as he helped Toro up. Sackboy looked angry as he gets ready to fight.

"_I think it's time we teach you three a lesson_" Kirby said as he prepares his hammer.

"_Agreed. Sorry kitties and… sackthing… but your journey ends here_" Pikachu said as he prepares for battle too.

**Final Boss Scene:**

After defeating Toro and Sackboy, Pikachu and Kirby turned around to find the Polygon Man controlling both Hands.

"I consider this a role-playing game" the Polygon Man said "Today you two will play the part of a piñata."

"POYO!" Kirby gasped meaning "_What the…?_"

"You two… you gotta… stop us" Master Hand groaned as it was trying to communicate with them.

"Pika Pikachu. Pika!" Pikachu said which meant "_So this is the guy behind all of this. Kirby, let's end this_!" And both goes into their stance.

**Ending:**

Kirby and Pikachu returned to the Rescue Mission base. Riolu was there to welcome their return as well as the other Pokémon who came out to greet them.

_After a very long journey, Pikachu and Kirby returned home. And they were met with a hero's welcome home._

Pikachu and Kirby thanked each other and shake hands.

_With both the Pokémon world and Pop Star saved, the two heroes begins to part ways but they will meet each other again. They thanked each other and Kirby take his leave._

Kirby flew off into the sky with the Pokémon waving goodbye.

_Kirby returned to Dreamland and Pikachu was viewed as a hero. And if there's any other threat which would cause the two worlds to be in peril again…_

A spilt screen is seen as both Kirby and Pikachu smiled and glowing with blue auras.

…these two heroes will be ready for anything.

Sackboy and Toro:

**Intro:**

_If you were to say your Myogenic Cardiovascular Organ was found in your chest you'd be technically right, but spiritually wrong. Whether it's a welcoming palace or home sweet hovel, your home is where your heart is. Consider Sackboy. His home is LittleBigPlanet, the ever expanding ethereal dreamscape of endless possibilities. Even the invading Negativitron couldn't persuade the diminutive creature of cloth to forego his crafted world. Indeed, it is he who kicked their bottoms out and returned LittleBigPlanet to it's former glory._

Sackboy was decorating LittleBigPlanet with stickers as usual. Suddenly, Toro and Kuro appeared.

_And it's no wonder. He's a LittleBigPlantian for goodness sake. We live to create and create to live. And what's this? Well, it if isn't the little cats whom Sackboy met a long time ago. It seems like they got some news. _

"_Hello Sackboy_" said Toro "_we need your help_."

"_It seem LittleBigPlanet is in peril again as well as ours_" Kuro said "_The big head is back and he has some backup this time_."

Sackboy looked very worried. Toro then held his hands. "_With your creative imagination and our skills, we can save both worlds. Can you help us, please_?"

_LitteBigPlanet is in peril? Now that is horrible news and not because of leaving your dog with your cat. Sackboy, determined to save his home, decided to help Toro and Kuro on their quest._

"_Thanks, Sackboy_" said Toro "_we better get going. Come on_."

_And thus, Sackboy, Toro and Kuro sets off to save both worlds. As Toro also wished to be human, helping Sackboy would help. _

_What wonders will they find, reshape and make so much better? We can only dream._

**Rival scene:**

"_HEY! Could you two hold on a minute_!" Toro called as he and Sackboy ran up to Pikachu and Kirby, who were walking towards their destination whom stopped. Kuro was behind them and when they stopped by the cute Nintendo icons they stopped too.

"_Erm… can we help you_?" Kirby asked.

"_You're those two Nintendo warriors right, Pikachu and Kirby? Oh wow_!" Kuro said as he and Toro leap with excitement. "_It's them alright_."

"Imagine meeting them here" Toro said happily.

"_Err… what's so happy about meeting us? We got our own worlds to save. We don't have time for autographs_" Pikachu said a little confused.

Sackboy opened his Popit and took out some autograph books for himself and Toro. He then did some sign language.

"_If we beat you, we can get an autograph right_?" Kirby said reading Sackboy's sign language.

"_You can read sign language_?" Pikachu asked Kirby surprised.

"_Yeah, yeah. Good idea, Sackboy. Accept our challenge_!" Toro called as he and Sackboy goes into their fighting stance forcing a confused Pikachu and Kirby to do the same.

**Final boss scene:**

After beating Kirby and Pikachu, Sackboy and Toro turned around to face Both Hands and Polygon Man who appeared.

"Power is an illusion" Polygon Man said "Absolute power is a seamless illusion."

"_You back again alright_." Toro snarled "This time we won't let you get away with this!"

Sackboy put on his Cakeaintor and they begins to fight.

**Ending:**

Sackboy and the two cats returned to LittleBigPlanet safe and sound.

_Aah, like a blissful memory of a wonderful dream, our little heroes returns. Hope our little sack chum brought us a pressie. Of course he has. It's the stuff of dreams. The elixir of life. The primordial soul of free thinking. And if we want to exchange this gift for socks, I'll bet he's got the receipt, too._

"_And what's the matter with you_?" Kuro asked to a depressed Toro.

"_After all that, meeting these interesting people, I'm still not human_" Toro sighed.

Sackboy tells Toro that all these humans wanted to do was fight us in his sign language and that Toro has other ways of becoming a human.

"_He's right you know_" Kuro smiled "_You have other ways of becoming a human_".

"_I guess you're right. Thanks Sackboy and Kuro_" Toro cheered up.

"_So what's in this for you, Sackboy_?" Kuro asked "_You help us travel through worlds troubled by chaos and strife and returning with building bricks of pure imagination so you can play and fashion them into new worlds, right_?"

"_So where is your prize_?" Toro questioned.

Sackboy just smiled.

_We are his reward. Sackboy's heart is filled with contentment when a LittleBigPlanetian creates and shares. As long as we keep on making and giving, he keeps on smiling. After all, with the helps of the cats, he saved LittleBigPlanet once again._

Toro and Kuro waved goodbye to Sackboy as they prepared to go home as well as Toro and Sackboy both glowed in blue aura.

_After all, what was it we said at the start of this journey? Oh yes, something about hearts and homes. And isn't LittleBigPlanet your home away from home? Sackboy and Toro has shown us, once again, you're always welcome home._

__A/N: Well that's another chapter done. Next: Donkey Kong and Yoshi and Spike and Parappa. Stayed tuned.


	4. DK and Yoshi & Spike and Parappa

_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. Now we come up to DK, Yoshi, Spike and Parappa's story. Not much to say. Enjoy._

Donkey Kong and Yoshi:

**Intro:**

Donkey Kong was visited by Yoshi. Yoshi was in worry as he has bad news for Donkey Kong.

_One day, as Donkey Kong was out getting bananas for his family and friends, he spots Yoshi running towards him as he has some bad news. The Hands are back and seemed to be controlled by an unknown force. And what's more worse, people are gathering together to go after them._

Donkey Kong listened closely to Yoshi's story. He seemed to understand.

_Some unknown force? Processing Master and Crazy Hand? Whoever it is, it must be stopped. If not, Donkey Kong would never see his friends again if it is set loose. Donkey Kong asked Yoshi to accompany him on his adventures._

Yoshi and Donkey Kong begins on their journey.

_For the oversized, kind hearted, strong and king of the jungle and his little adventure happy, friendly green dinosaur friend, this adventure should be an interesting one. They set off to face the threats head on._

**Rival scene:**

DK and Yoshi were going along till a small helmeted monkey with red shorts and gloves and holding a pendant came across them. They went up to greet him.

"_Hi there little guy. Where did you come from_?" DK asked.

"_Hey, wanna be friends? We can have lots of adventures_" Yoshi said.

But before the monkey can reply, a huge net came over it and it disappeared, dropping the pendant on the ground. DK and Yoshi watched in horror and turned to see a boy with spiky hair, a white and red jacket and blue jeans was the one responsible using the net. A flat two-faced dog wearing a orange cap, blue vest and trousers came on his skateboard and picked up the pendant. But before he could return to the boy, Yoshi stopped him.

"_What's your deal? What did you do to him?_" Yoshi asked crossly.

"The deal?" Parappa said confused "Is that monkey stole that pendant from Sunny Funny."

Suddenly, an enraged Donkey Kong ran to attack Spike who dodges out of the way. Yoshi leap back to join DK.

"That monkey was evil, you stupid gorilla!" Spike said to DK "Either you're stupid, or you must be working for Specter too."

"_How dare you do that to your monkey_!" DK roared "_Now you're going to pay for what you've done_!"

"Then I guess we have to get through you" Parappa said as he and Spike goes into their stance.

"Move now!" Spike said.

"_You're gonna regret doing that_" Yoshi snarled.

"For all monkeys, you'll pay" DK snarled.

**Final boss scene:**

After beating Spike and Parappa, DK and Yoshi turned around to face the Polygon Man and the two Hands together.

"_Is that Master and Crazy Hand_?" Yoshi asked in surprise.

"I'd considered this a roleplaying game." The Polygon Man said "Today, you two will play the part of a piñata."

"Don't count us out yet" DK snarled as they prepared to fight.

**Ending:**

DK and Yoshi returned to DK Jungle, greeted by Diddy, Tiny and Dixie Kong.

_After a long journey, DK and Yoshi had returned. They had many stories to tell._

DK and Yoshi smiled at each other.

_But still, they both saved their friends and homes from the evil that threatened it. And they get to fight many new people too as well as old ones. It was an adventure to be had._

Yoshi begins to go back home as the Kongs waved goodbye.

_As Yoshi travels back home, Donkey Kong felt happy. And if K. Rool or Bowser would think about messing with them again..._

Both DK and Yoshi glowed with blue aura.

_...they would think again._

Spike and Parappa:

**Intro:**

Spike and the Professor at the lab one day found the red pants monkey running out of a portal in the lab carrying a pendant. It ran out of the lab.

"I'd say, where did that monkey come from?" Professor gasped.

"I don't know, but I guess I better follow it" Spike said.

Suddenly, Parappa appeared from the portal with his skateboard.

"Hey, come back with Sunny Funny's pendant, you monkey!" he called as he was about to chase the monkey where the Professor grabs his arm.

"Hold on! Why is that monkey came from your world?" Professor asked.

"I don't know. It just came here and stole the pendant. I promise Sunny Funny I get it back but..." Parappa started but then he saw Spike. "What? You?"

"You again?" Spike was just as surprised as Parappa.

"I'd take it you know one and another then" Professor spoke to Spike.

"Yeah, we crossed paths before and he didn't believe me about the monkeys being evil" Spike said "Look like he does now."

"Hey, hold on. I just said he was a thief. I didn't say he's..." Parappa began but the Professor cut in.

"This is no time to be fighting, you two. My guess that Specter is planning something with that pendant" Professor said "Spike, go with Parappa and stop that monkey."

"I understand Professor" Spike said picking up his stun clubs, monkey net and other gadgets. He then spoke to Parappa "I'm willing to help you get your pendant back if you help me capture that monkey. Do you think you can?"

Parappa smiled. "Yeah, of course. We gotta Believe. Let's go."

The two set off.

**Rival scene:**

Spike found the monkey who stole the pendant and chased it. The monkey tried to escape but Parappa cut across him and whacks him back with the skateboard making him drop the pendant. The monkey then stumbled into the monkey net and disappeared. Spike gives a thumbs up to Parappa.

Parappa smiled at the pendant. "We did it. We got it back." But then he saw something which make him shocked. "SPIKE! BEHIND YOU!"

Spike turns to see an enraged Donkey Kong about to punch him but he dodged out of the way. Yoshi joins DK.

"Phew. That was close" Spike said wiping sweat off his head.

"Are you alright?" Parappa asked as he ran to help Spike up.

"I'm fine." Spike said but then he turned to DK and Yoshi. "What's the deal with you two? Don't tell me you're trying to defend that monkey!"

"_I'm glad to tell you that's EXACTLY what we're doing_" DK said angrily "_You're gonna pay for what you've done to that little monkey!_"

"That little monkey was trying to take over his world!" Parappa tries to tell them as Spike glared at them "It had to be stopped!"

"_We don't want to hear your excuses_!" Yoshi snarled.

"_Enough talk! It's plummeting time_!" DK snarled as he and Yoshi goes into their stance.

"Wait! You two don't understand!" Parappa tries to reason with them. "You don't know what..."

"Save your breath, they're not gonna listen" Spike said taking out his net "They might be goons of Specter too. Let's finish this!"

Parappa agreed and helps Spike fight Yoshi and DK.

**Final boss scene:**

After defeating Donkey Kong and Yoshi, Parappa wiped sweat off his face and Spike stared down at his opponents. But then they saw the Polygon Man appeared with both Master and Crazy Hands under his control.

"Kids... run away..." Crazy Hand said trying to break free.

"What the...? Not that purple giant head man again!" Parappa said looking at the Polygon Man.

"Yes. Me again. Now for this purple giant head man to make you my slaves" Polygon Man said.

"We'll see about that" Spike said "We beat you once, we can beat you again!"

They begin to face off.

**Ending:**

Spike and Parappa walked into the lab where the Professor. "Spike. Parappa. You're back. I'm beginning to worry if we ever gonna see you again."

"Yeah. We thought so either. Is the portal still up?" Parappa asked.

"It sure is, Parappa. Spike, we got some news." Professor said "Look. Alien warships are heading for all the major capitals of the world."

"So Specter is back" Spike said "Don't worry. I'm more prepared for him and his aliens, monkeys or whatever else he got then I ever had before."

"I know you could" Parappa said heading for the portal. "Now that I had my pendant back, I'm gonna root for you to save your world."

"Thanks, Parappa." Spike said "and what's more... we gotta Believe, right?"

Spike gives a thumbs up as he glowed in blue aura. Parappa smiled as he glowed too.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Parappa laughed as he went back to his own world.

_A/N: Well, I'm glad that part is over. So what do you want me to do next? Please leave a choice, in the review please._


	5. Samus and Luigi & Dante and Nariko

A/N: You guys want it? You got it. The Samus and Luigi and Dante and Nariko chapter. Enjoy.

Zero Suit Samus and Luigi:

**Prologue:**

Luigi was exploring Haunted Mansions where he hear some footsteps behind him. Taking out his Poltergust 3000, he turns to the footsteps nervously.

"Who… who's there?" Luigi said nervously.

Then Zero Suit Samus came around the corner. Luigi panicked and ducked under a piano. Samus approached him.

"Luigi! It's me, Samus!" She said banging on the piano top.

Luigi crawled out of the piano. "Oh… it's you, Samus. Why are you here?"

"I came here to find you. There been some recent activity going on. It seem that the Hands are back, being controlled by an unknown being" Samus said.

"What?! W-W-W-Why do you need my help?" Luigi asked.

"Because Mario is with Link at the moment and there been some merge with the other world too, now come along" Samus snarled as she dragged Luigi out.

"But what if the ghosts begin rampaging about?" Luigi cried.

"Then you can stop them later" Samus said. And they set off towards their destination.

**Rival Scene:**

"Oh wow. Some of those fighters-a are pretty scary" Luigi said scared as he and Samus walked by another.

"Courage, Luigi. It won't be far now. We're very close soon" Samus said.

"Soon? Soon it would be already too late" said a voice behind them. They turned to see Dante behind them pointing his twin pistols at Luigi.

"AAARRGGH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Luigi pleaded.

Samus ran up to help him but Nariko blocked her path with her sword.

"You two should not be here. Leave now or face the power of my sword" said Nariko.

"OK. I choose… face the power of your sword" Samus said as she took out her whip-gun and clanged against Nariko's sword. Luigi ran away from Dante as Nariko joins Dante's side and Luigi joins Samus.

"Your friend here is a coward little girl" Dante smirked as he take out his rebellion sword "You two should forfeit when you have the chance."

"Don't count us out just yet. Luigi! Stop being afraid. Give them everything we got!" Samus ordered.

Luigi swallowed what most of his courage left and takes out his Poltergust 3000. "Alright, Samus. I'm ready."

**Final boss scene:**

After defeating Nariko and Dante, Samus and Luigi turned around to face the Polygon Man and the Hands.

"The Hands!" Luigi gasped "What happened to-a you?"

"You gotta... stop us!" Master Hand groaned.

Samus held her gun ready "We gotta end this here."

**Ending:**

Arriving back outside the mansion, Luigi turned to Samus.

"Tell-a me, Samus. Did Mario sent you to try to teach me how to be-a brave?" Luigi asked.

"He did. About time you noticed" Samus said "He wanted you to be more courageous to teach King Boo a lesson. Also, from our journey, you helped us save the universe."

"You're-a welcome" Luigi said as he prepared to head towards the mansion. "Thanks to you, I'm more prepared for any ghost, Boos or anything-a else that the mansions throw at me."

Samus and Luigi glowed blue. "That's more like it. Mission accomplished" Samus said.

Dante and Nariko:

**Prologue:**

Dante was once again fighting demons as usual, till he received an surprising guest.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the 'princess'. What do you want, sweetheart?" Dante said as he held his rebellion high.

"I came not to have a quarrel with you" Nariko said "I still need to find a way to master this sword. But I came to ask for your assistance."

"Oh really? Well I fight alone, thank you very much" Dante said.

"Hear me out. The huge purple head has returned and seem to be merging worlds together, and soon, ours will be next" Nariko said.

"What? That huge purple bozo?" Dante smirked. "Alright... and it seem these other worlds has demons too right? This could be fun."

"I hope you feel like talking with your sword" Nariko said as she and Dante begin their journey together "cause there are opponents whom we have not crossed before."

"Is that so? Well then, time to rock" Dante said.

**Rival Scene:**

"With each victory, I feel the power getting stronger. Soon, we have total controls over our blades" Nariko said.

"And you think the demons would known better by now" Dante said agreeing "They must be dumb as they are ugly."

Then Dante and Nariko dodged a laser whip which came out of nowhere. It was Samus who attacked them, Luigi cowering behind her.

"OK, so they're not all ugly." Dante corrected himself as he looked at Samus "And who'd sent you, sweetheart?"

"Err... nothing, we're just... err... passing through-a here" Luigi said.

"Actually..." Samus corrected him addressing to the All-Stars "we're here to stop who's behind this, and you're in the way." She was about to use her whip again only to have her gun pressed down by Nariko's foot.

"We have no quarrel with you two strangers" Nariko said "Put that weapon away and you may walk away, unscathed".

"You gotta be joking. Does it look like we're hiding our power" Samus said as freed her weapon and gets into her stance. "Now move, or be forced out of the way!"

"Then I'm afraid you won't be walking away from here at all. Dante?" Nariko addresses Dante.

"Yeah, I got it" Dante said as he held his sword to the two smashers "But remember, when the blades point at your throats, we gave you a chance to walk away."

**Final boss scene:**

With Samus and Luigi defeated, Dante and Nariko turned to face their final boss, Polygon Man and the controlled Hands.

"If it ain't the sword wielding duo" Polygon Man said "Have you come to get beaten by me again?"

"No... we're here... to stop you" Nariko said as she and Dante goes into their stance.

"Prepare to say good night, demon" Dante said.

**Ending:**

Back at Dante's world, Nariko looked at her sword.

"It's not the sword, it's me. I have the power to control this sword" Nariko said.

"Of course" Dante said "And that whole experience was a piece of cake and you don't use swords like ours to cut cake. I doubt their all demons. I'm not sure what some of them now."

"Doesn't matter now right?" Nariko assured Dante "we're still here and they're not. Now we go back to our own worlds. Bohan and his army will never harm an innocent person and turn them into slaves again."

"You do that" Dante said "And Vergil would think twice before messing me again. So come on then. Let do our separate ways now and fight evil. But if they think fighting us were tough before..."

Both of them glowed blue before replying together "It just got alot tougher."

A/N: Now I'm gonna do a Villain chapter next with Bowser and Ganondorf and Zeus and Heihachi, and then place whom you wanna see next. Yeah, I beginning swapping partners so Heihachi will be with Zeus and Big Daddy will be with another character. So stayed tuned.


	6. Ganondorf and Bowser & Zeus and Heihachi

_A/N: This one is mostly a villains one. And I switched partners around so watch it._

Ganondorf and Bowser:

**Intro:**

Ganondorf, King of Evil, noticed the many conflicts going on in a distance and that many fighters entered the fray, even Mario and Link. He also learned of the Hands being controlled by an all powerful being whom was the one behind the battles. After much deliberation, an evil smile spread upon Ganondorf's lips.

"With that power, this world and everything shall become mine" Ganondorf sneered.

Ganondorf decided to enter the fray himself to take the power from himself. He requests that the King of Koopas, Bowser, to accompany him.

"Why not. Sounds like fun" Bowser said who agreed to Ganondorf's request without a word of their mistangled past during the Subspace Emissary "But I'll do things my way."

"Soon this power will belong to us and all of our enemies will be destroyed" Ganondorf laughed evilly.

**Rival Scene:**

Surprising, two others have made it to the arena before Ganondorf and Bowser did. Zeus stood perfectly still with his eyes closed and Heihachi looked around. Suddenly, Ganondorf appeared behind him and threw a punch at Zeus which Zeus grabbed from behind.

"Heh, for an old Greek God who was betrayed by his old son, you sure have a lot of power" Ganondorf smirked, amused.

Zeus, still holding Ganondorf's fist, turned around to face him. "You have a death wish, mortal?!" Zeus snarled.

Heihachi spun around to see what happened. And then Bowser appeared besides him.

"A human? I bet you look tasty" Bowser smirked licking his lips.

"Humph. I am off the menu, monster" Heihachi spoke in Japanese and spun around to head butt him but Bowser dodged and threw a slash as Heihachi stepped away to join Zeus' side.

Zeus sent a lightning bolt but Ganondorf blocked it with his free hand and then disappeared from Zeus' grip and rejoins Bowser.

"You dare defy the gods, mortal?!" Zeus snarled as he and Heihachi goes into their poses "You will pay with your life for your insolence!"

"And you, old man" Ganondorf cackled "You're getting senile. Prepare to die!" And he and Bowser goes into their poses too.

**Final Boss scene:**

After defeating Zeus and Heihachi, the two Nintendo villains smirked as both the Hands and the Polygon Man appeared behind them.

"So you're the one controlling the Hands, impressive!" Bowser sneered.

"So you two wanted my power huh?" Polygon Man said "To me you two are nothing but insects."

"Insects huh?" Ganondorf cackled "Well be careful, cause these bugs will crush you along with the Hands!"

**Ending:**

Polygon Man laid down defeated as both villains looked down on them.

"Humph. Now his power is mine!" Ganondorf said. Suddenly he blocked a punch from Bowser. "So... you wish to betray me after all."

"You're right. Sharing that power with you is meaningless. Once I get that power, I'll dispose of you and rule the universe" Bowser cackled.

"Fool. Words have consequences." Ganondorf laughed as he pushed Bowser back. "I have anticipated your treachery from the start."

"Smart King. Enough talk! Prepare yourself!" Bowser cackled as he glowed blue.

Ganondorf glowed blue as well. "Time for your punishment, you fool!" The two charged to attack.

Zeus and Heihachi:

**Intro:**

"There is trouble in Olympus, and great turmoil in the mortal world. Souls from across the universe amass to do battle, including my own son. All in service of a self-proclaimed god, an imposter who lays claim to the very creation of all. He has returned and he has some back up this time. I have forbidden the gods from interfering in the affairs of mortals. Olympus must remain removed from the clamor below. But Kratos has shown what can happen when those not born of Olympus attain too much power. I will put a stop to this madness. And to anyone who dares stand in my way" Zeus narrates looking down from Olympus. "But to do so, I was forced to team up with this mortal." He turned to see Heihachi Mishima behind him.

"Spare me the lecture" Heihachi said in Japanese "I don't care much about your point of opinion. Once this is over, I will settle things with my son and grandson."

"Very well. Come mortal. We shall show them what Olympus can really do!" Zeus said.

**Rival Scene:**

Both Heihachi and Zeus arrived at the Arena.

"This? This is the handiwork of the pretender again?" Zeus said "It looked more like a mortal child's plaything!"

Heihachi turned around to see Bowser coming up to him. "And speaking of a mortal child's plaything, here comes a giant turtle."

"I am a Koopa!" Bowser roared "And I shall teach you the meaning of fear."

"HAHAHA! I wonder how turtle meat taste like after I'm done with you" Heihachi cackled.

Zeus turned to see what was happening. And then Ganondorf appeared beside Bowser.

"A mortal! You dare raise your hand against a god? Explain yourself before I make you kneel" Zeus roared.

"Ha! Coming from a fallen god who was betrayed by his own son! I've come to take your life!" Ganondorf cackled.

"Is that so? Then you and your partner will pay for your life for your insolence!" Zeus snarled. "Heihachi!"

"Ha! This shall be easy!" Heihachi said as they prepared to fight.

**Final Boss scene:**

After Ganondorf and Bowser are defeated, the Polygon Man appeared with the Hands. Zeus and Heihachi turned to face him.

"The pretender! So you have returned!" Zeus said "This time I will destroy you with my own hands!"

The Polygon Man seemed angry. "I have just about enough of you! No one calls me a pretender!"

"Pretender or not, your life still ends here" Heihachi said "And that goes the same to your little hands friends."

**Ending:**

Heihachi looked down at the defeated fallen Polygon Man and Hands.

"Hmph. Once again, nothing but an pale job" Heihachi said as he turned around to face Zeus. "Now it's just you and me!"

"What?!" Zeus was surprised by the change in Heihachi "What are you're doing?!"

"I cannot allow you to have this power" Heihachi snarled "It's mine."

"So you dare betray me?!" Zeus angered "How dare you! I make you grovel at my feet!"

Both Heihachi and Zeus began to glow.

"Die!" Heihachi said as he charged.

"Know your place, mortal!" Zeus roared as he charged towards Heihachi too.

_Well, that's that. Next, the Earthbound characters against Evil Cole and Radec and then Cole and Raiden against Sonic and Snake. Stayed tuned._


	7. Ness and Lucas & Radec and Evil Cole

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. Here's the next chapter._

Ness & Lucas:

**Intro:**

Ness and Lucas were busy exploring the ruins of Porky's labs.

"Any luck?" Lucas called.

"No. Nothing yet. It's seem that someone has destroyed most of Porky's army and left its sleeping capsule where Porky is trapped in unscathed" Ness said.

"But who would do such a thing?" Lucas asked. Ness touched the rubble and sees something shocking and he fell over. "Ness, what's wrong?" Lucas ran to him.

"The Hands, Master and Crazy!" Ness gasped "They did this, but they seemed to be controlled by an ever greater evil."

"But who could have controlled the hands?" Lucas was shocked.

"I don't know but right now, many of our friends and some unknown people are fighting towards that place. We gotta get there first! Lucas, I need your help!" Ness said getting up and straightening out his hat.

"Of course I'll help but where we're going?" Lucas asked getting up and following Ness out of the ruins.

"We're gonna help the Hands and defeat this evil which controlled them. I only hope we're not too late" Ness said as they set off.

**Rival scene:**

"This is the place" Ness said as he and Lucas walked into the arena. "This is the place where the evil one is."

"Wow. Sure look spooky" Lucas said a bit scared.

"Spooky? You're gonna wish for spooky when we're done with you" came a voice which make them spun around. Evil Cole and Radec were behind them.

"Argh!" Lucas hid behind Ness who stood firm.

"Tell us who you kids are, and why we should let you walk away" Radec said.

"We're here to save the world. And I suppose you are with this evil too right?" Ness snarled.

"If we are, what would you do?" Radec said.

Ness then shot a PK Thunder at them but Evil Cole blocked it with his lightning.

"If you two want to play, then I'm gonna tear you two apart" Evil Cole said.

"Not a chance! Lucas! Don't be scared! Give them everything you got!" Ness called.

"R-Right..." Lucas said getting his bravedo back as they face off against the two.

**Final Boss scene:**

After defeating Radec and Evil Cole, the two boys turned around to face the Hands and the Polygon Man who is controlling them.

"Crazy! Master!" Lucas gasped seeing the hands.

"You two..." Master Hand spoke to them trying to break free "You gotta defeat us. Don't let this monster win!"

"I'd considered this a role-playing game" Polygon Man said "Today you've be playing the part of a piñata".

"So you're the one behind all of this!" Ness snarled "Let's end this now!"

**Ending:**

Returning to Onett, they sat at a coffee table.

"Well, that is something different" Lucas said.

"Yeah, some warriors are very interesting" Ness said "The important thing, the Hands have been freed and the world is safe again."

"Why would that whatisname been calling people from all over the universe?" Lucas said.

"I have a theory, but it may be incorrect" said Ness but then Paula ran up to them.

"Ness! Lucas! You're back! We got a problem!" Paula cried.

"Paula, what's wrong?" Ness asked concerned standing up.

"It's Porky's Army. They are coming over here again!" Paula said "Poo, Jeff and the others are holding them off as we speak."

"Again? But don't worry. We're prepared for them this time" Lucas said as he and Ness glowed blue.

"Let's go!" Ness called and they head off for battle again.

Radec and Evil Cole:

**Intro:**

Evil Cole was sitting around the ruins doing nothing, watching the destruction. Suddenly, a Helghast air-cruiser appear before him.

"Heh, well look who comes out to play" Evil Cole said as the cruiser landed and Colonel Radec came out "Leader of the Helghast. Why are you here? Are you here to be destroyed by me?"

"Of course not. But I do bring you news" Radec said "As the war between the ISA and the Helghast goes on in my world, I do sense another battle going on. A battle between dimension, and all with great power."

"And? What does that have to do with me?" Evil Cole said.

"I just thought you be up for a challenge" Radec said "You can take their energy as well as well as the huge being who has returned again. I do hope this time, they have worthy opponents."

"Well, you fancy my tickle" Evil Cole said as he goes up to him "And you want to team up with me to crush them?"

"Exactly. Those who oppose the Helghast and you shall be eliminated. What do you say? A temporary truce for now?" Radec said.

"Why not" Evil Cole agreed "Sound like fun. A lot of special people huh? Let's find them."

"Good" Radec said as the two head off "We'll will find them, and we will show them what true power looks like!"

**Rival scene:**

"I'm afraid our search for a worthy opponent may have been in vain. If this is the true threat to the Helghast, we have nothing to worry about" Radec said as they reach their destination. He then saw Evil Cole saw someone and he saw Ness and Lucas coming up to them. "Well... now they sent kids after us, huh?"

"Good afternoon, kids" Evil Cole said approaching them grabbing their attention "Anything we can help you with?" Lucas hid behind Ness a bit afraid as Ness glared. "It was a simple question".

"I can sense dangerous powers within you two. Are you in league with this evil?" Ness said.

"Even if we are or not, you two seemed to be worthy opponents. Now, are you going to stand there mumbling, or do you know how to use that power of yours?" Radec said taking out his knife.

"I guess we have to fight" Lucas said.

"We won't let you get away with this" Ness said "we're gonna teach you a lesson!"

"OK, kids" Evil Cole said, getting fed up with them "How about instead of candy, I stuff my foot in your mouth!" He then spark electricity in his hands.

"Good. Let's hope this provides more than a momentary diversion, though somehow I think it won't!" Radec said as they prepared to fight.

**Final Boss scene:**

After beating Ness and Lucas, Radec and Evil Cole turned around to face the Polygon Man and the Hands.

"You two again? Not after my power are you?" Polygon Man said.

"Ah, the threat to the Helghast, we meet again" Radec said.

"But not for long" Evil Cole said as they prepared to fight.

**Ending:**

Both of them returned to their own world with each different opinion of power in their mind. Radec returns to Helghan and looked out at the battlefield between ISA and Helghast.

"_The warriors I've encountered were among the most worthy of my talents. It's almost a pity none were my equal, though not unexpected. Unfortunately, this diversion has done little to stem the flow of the ISA forces to Helghan. My planet needs leadership now more than ever. Strong leadership, bringing order to Helghan while protecting it from outside forces. Leadership born of respect. And respect, of course, is born of power." _He then glowed blue as he stepping into the battlefield_ "And if the people of Helghan and the ISA invaders think they know the power I carry, they're wrong. And being wrong in this case will cost them, dearly._"

Evil Cole returned to his universe getting more and more power there.

"_One step closer. The people I fought and beat didn't understand. It's not surprising. Most people don't understand. They're scared of the powers Conduits have. Some Conduits fear their own power, refuse to unleash it. Well, I'm not scared. The power we have isn't a plague. It's not dangerous. Still, it's probably smart to be a little scared. Because while the power itself isn't dangerous..." _He glowed blue and ready for more carnage_ "I am._"

_A/N: Well, that's done. Next we do Sonic and Snake against Cole and Raiden, and then Jak and Ratchet takes on Fox and Falco. Till then stayed tuned._


	8. Sonic and Snake & Good Cole and Raiden

_Sorry for the wait everyone. Next chapter up._

Sonic and Snake:

**Prologue:**

Snake was doing some uncover work for his agency against FOXHOUND, hiding in a box, until he received a surprise guest.

"Snake! I found you!" Sonic said lifting up the box surprising Snake.

"Sonic! What are you're doing here, you idiot?!" Snake snapped as he brought Sonic around the corner so the enemy don't spot them.

"Nice to see you too" Sonic said sarcastically "Anyway, I went to look for you cause we have a problem."

"Problem?"

"Yes. The Smash Bros have learned a powerful being has controlled Master and Crazy Hand. And it trying to combined two worlds together" Sonic said.

"Really? The Colonel said something like that too" Snake said "It must mean there's gonna be an invading world where that being come is merging with ours."

"And we can't just stand by and let that happen right?" Sonic smirked.

"So you and I have to team? Fine" Snake said "But we do things my way."

"Whatever you say, reptile boy" Sonic said as the two set off towards the destination.

**Rival Scene:**

Snake and Sonic were walking onto the Rival Arena till they heard two somebodies land beside them. Snake turned to see Raiden behind him and Cole behind Sonic.

"I thought we meet again under these circumstances, Raiden" Snake said.

"We'll handle this, Snake. Leave at once" Raiden said.

"Sorry Raiden, but I'm afraid I can't, since we on opposite sides" Snake said looking at both Raiden and Cole.

"Then you gave me no choice" Raiden said.

"Hey, Snake. You know this robot? And look like he has a spilt personality" Sonic said looking at Cole.

"If you're two are not gonna help us, then I'm afraid there's only one thing left to do" Cole said as blue electricity appears on his arms.

"Try us" Sonic said as he and Snake goes to their stance.

**Final Boss Scene:**

After defeating Cole and Raiden, Snake and Sonic turned to face Polygon Man and the controlled Hands.

"So you're the one behind all of this" Snake said.

The Polygon Man just laughed.

"What's so funny? Scared of being beaten" Sonic said as the two goes into their stance.

**Ending:**

"Well, that was different" Sonic said as a helicopter came to pick up Snake at Green Hill Valley.

"Tell me about it. Gods, animals, sack people, children, alot. But the important thing is, the evil being is destroyed" Snake said.

"You said it" Sonic said but then Tails came up to Sonic.

"Sonic! You're back! We got trouble! Eggman kidnapped Blaze and she needs your help" Tails panicked.

"Blaze? Look like Eggman's being busy while I was away" Sonic said.

"Think you can handle by yourself, Sonic?" Snake asked as he boarded his helicopter.

"Yeah, I'll rescue Blaze in no time. And if Eggman thinks I'm tough before" said Sonic glowing blue "He's gonna be wrong."

Snake smirked as he glowed blue too. "Good to know."

Cole and Raiden:

**Prologue:**

Cole and Raiden are still settling their rivalry in the rain. Suddenly, an explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Cole asked.

"It came from over there" Raiden said "And there's no mistaking it."

The two looked over the distance and chaos reigned below.

"Yeah, that huge purple head is back, and he got a few hands to help as well" Cole said.

"If we let him contiune like this, many people will lose their lifes. I cannot allow that" Raiden said.

"People... cities... they'll be destroyed. I gotta stop him. You're thinking what I'm thinking" Cole said.

"Team up? I told you. I work alone" Raiden said.

"True, but there may be other people also looking to stop him. Maybe some of them are Conduits? Good? Bad?" Cole said "Either way, we have to do what we have to do."

"Agreed. Alright, we'll join forces for now" Raiden said taking out his sword and going with Cole "But we're doing things my way."

**Rival Scene:**

Raiden and Cole arrived at the Rival Arena, till they heard someone behind them. Raiden and Cole spun around ready.

"Snake? What are you're doing here?" Raiden asked, surprised to see Snake with Sonic behind them.

"Raiden, stand down. Go home and let us handle this. I don't want to harm you" Snake said.

"Neither do I, but I have to do what I have to do" Raiden said preparing to fight.

"Sheesh. And to think we found them?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that, rat boy" Cole said his hands building up with electricity "We're all going to be involved in this sooner or later."

"Rat boy? OK, electric-man. You asked for it" Sonic said as he and Snake prepared to fight.

"If you're not helping us, then we're gonna stop you here" Cole said as he and Raiden prepared to fight too.

**Final Boss scene:**

After defeating Snake and Sonic, Cole and Raiden checked to see if they're alright before hearing a familiar voice.

"How can a pawn hope to challenge a king?" Polygon Man said making the two turned to face him and the Hands.

"Never again will you harm innocent people again" Raiden snarled taking out his sword.

"It time we finish this once and for all" Cole said giving out a burst of power.

**Ending:**

Arriving in New Marais, Cole and Raiden looked down at the crisis going on down there.

"Despite our differences, we make a good team" Cole said.

"Yeah, but there still people that needed protecting" Raiden said.

Cole nodded. "We'll start with this city. Think you can help me one last time?"

Raiden nodded "As long as there people who need protecting out there, there will be no end to the fighting. Not sure that's a bad thing. After all, that's what I was built to do."

Cole and Raiden leaps out of the roof both glowing with blue aura. "We're gonna save this city, or die trying" Cole said.

_A/N: Next is the Jak and Ratchet VS Star Fox chapter. Stayed tuned._


	9. Fox and Falco & Jak and Ratchet

_A/N: Hope you like this chapter forks. Oh, and Jak will have his original voice, not his PSASBR voice._

Fox and Falco:

**Intro:**

"Is anyone tracking us?" Fox's lover, Krystal, asked as Fox and Falco scanned for any sign of Star Wolf in the Great Fox.

"Nope. None that I can tell. There. Star Wolf is got to be here" Fox said pointing to the scanner. "I heard Wolf teamed up with one of Ganondorf's minions, according to Link. But…"

"But, how about a brake for a change?" Falco scoffed, "You know, if Wolf is there, then they doubt they find any power there."

"I don't know, Falco" Krystal said "I did see many visions of people and creatures fighting over this power. And it seemed to be controlling some giant hands."

"Master and Crazy Hand? Someone controlling them again" Falco asked surprised.

"That is what concerned me" Fox said "If Wolf or any of the evil forces get their hands on that power, the whole Lylat System could be in peril. Falco, let's go. Get the Arwings prepared."

"So we're leaving towards an unknown world?" Falco said as he and Fox begins to climb into their Arwings "You do know we'll be fighting as well right?"

"Yeah I know, but we couldn't ignore this. We have to go down there and see for ourselves" Fox said and then turned to Krystal "Stay on course for Corneria, Krystal. If we can, we'll catch up to you later."

"Be careful you two" Krystal said as the two flew off towards the battlefield.

**Rival Scene:**

"You know, Fox, we've encountered some real freaks on this little adventure of ours" Falco said to Fox as they walked onto the Rival Arena. But then he spotted something which makes him and Fox stop "Like those two for example: both have two heads!"

Those 'freaks' are actually Jak and Ratchet who has Daxter and Clank on their backs, whom stopped.

"What was that?!" Jak said almost threatening.

"What did you say?!" Ratchet said, a bit offended.

"Oh!" Falco said as he realized "Those little guys, the tincan and the weasel creature, are both sidekicks."

"Falco..." Fox whispered.

"Did that... erm... birdman, just call me a sidekick?" Clank asked.

"And I'm sure he just called me WEASEL CREATURE!" Daxter shouted crossily.

"BIRDMAN?!" Falco snapped but Fox walked in front of him with his blaster out.

"Maybe it's time someone teaches you two some manners" Fox said, pointing his blaster at them.

Jak and Ratchet got their weapons out and the fight begins.

**Final Boss Scene:**

After defeating Ratchet and Jak, the Polygon Man appeared in front of Fox and Falco with the Hands.

"Your girlfriend's right, Fox. The Hands are being controlled!" Falco said.

"I consider this a roleplaying game" Polygon Man said "Today you've be playing the part of a piñata."

"No, the role of the piñata is YOU! You're finished!" Fox said as they prepared to fight.

**Ending:**

"Fox! Falco! You're back!" Krystal said hugging Fox as he and Falco returns. "I've begun worrying about you two."

"Don't worry, Krystal" Fox said "we're back now. But you're right. The Hands were controlled but we took care of the one controlling them."

"Well, his minions put up a fight, he's just stay by the background and slams to the floor ready to be smacked down" Falco said.

"Well I'm glad you're OK" Krystal said "And we got reading on Star Wolf heading for Sauria."

"Dinosaur Planet?" Falco said surprised looking at the readout. "Why are they're there?"

"Orders of Andross. Fox, we have to..." Krystal said but Fox put both hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Krystal. We'll head over there at once. And if Wolf and Andross think they can mess with the Lylat System again" Fox said smiling.

The Great Fox begins glowing in blue aura. "They have another thing coming" Fox's voice over came from the ship.

Jak and Ratchet:

**Intro:**

Jak and Daxter were rebuilding Haven City when they received some surprising guests: Ratchet and Clank. Seeing Ratchet, Jak grabs him by the shirt.

"Alright furball, what are you're doing here?" Jak said (Mike Erwin's voice, not the voice they used in the game, urgh).

"Calm down, we came to seek your help" Ratchet said as he got free from Jak's grip.

"And what'd you need our help for?" Daxter asked "Not gonna mock us again, are you?"

"No. Listen" Clank said "We received word that there may be a powerful source going over there somewhere. Maybe Gold Bolts or Eco, who knows."

"More Eco? Are you sure?" Daxter said.

"Either that or Gold Bolts. But this is powerful stuff, and we're not the only people looking for it. And they have partners."

"And the idea of teaming up with you is sick to my stomach" Ratchet said "we need your help. Help us track this energy down and we get to the bottom of this."

"Ha! And if you thought me and Jak are gonna help you, you're gonna... OUCH!" Daxter said but then smacked on the head by Jak.

"Daxter, this could be serious. It could mean that purple head's back" Jak said "Fine, but we'll do things my way."

"Fine. Whatever works for you" Ratchet said as the four board Ratchet's ship.

**Rival Scene:**

"I'm starting to think that signal we picked up is real or not" Ratchet said as he and Jak walked onto the arena with Clank and Ratchet on their backs "Have you guys seen even one Gold Bolt or any Eco or any sort."

"No, but we have found... that" Clank said pointing to an arriving Fox and Falco.

"Yeah, if it were me, I'd rather have the Eco" Jak said.

"What did you say?!" Fox said, a bit offended.

"He said you two would be worth be any worth to us to..." Daxter started but...

"Did that furball just called us 'WORTHLESS'?!" Falco snapped as he and Fox took out their blasters "C'mon, Fox. Let's show them how we're worth!"

"You wanna fight?!" Daxter snapped.

"Now, now. I'm sure there's a resonable solution we can arrive at" Clank said.

"I think this is plenty reasonable" Ratchet said taking out his weapon.

"And I think it's time we shut their traps once and for all" Jak said taking out his gun as they prepared to fight.

**Final Boss scene:**

After defeating Fox and Falco, Clank and Daxter looked down on them.

"We're sorry, but you started it" Clank said.

"Yeah you dodo he... err... Jak, Ratchet, what's wrong?" Daxter asked as they saw Jak and Ratchet glaring at the distance.

"We're not alone" Ratchet said.

In the distance, Polygon Man and the Master and Crazy Hands appeared.

"Not you again. This time we'll finish you for good" Jak said as he and Ratchet goes into their stance.

**Ending:**

"Well, that was different" Daxter said as he and Jak were dropped off their world.

"You know who would have loved that" Ratchet grinned.

"Qwark" Both Ratchet and Clank said giving confused looks from Jak and Daxter.

"Well, probably just as well he isn't here. I think he's still a little irritated about that pair of stunderwear I snuck into his suitcase" Ratchet laughed.

"Anyway" Jak said "Those people were... interesting. But the important thing is that they're gone now, and the planet is saved again."

"No, the important thing is we're finally going home. I know a certain girl wearing a certain pair of pants I'm long overdue to see" Daxter said.

"Yeah, it'll be good to see Keira again too" Jak said.

"Don't steal the spotlight like you always do, Daxter" Clank said "Anyway, we gotta go. There's a new signal picking up."

"You're going already?" Daxter asked "Couldn't you stay for lunch?"

"Nah, we'll be off." Ratchet said but left one message for Jak "You did well today. But the next time we'll meet... we'll settling things."

Both Jak and Ratchet gave each other rivalry grins and both glowing in blue auras.

"I'll be waiting" Jak grinned.

_A/N: OK, now we do Pit and Olimar VS Nathan and Sly next and then I'll fiqure out the Kat/Ememet VS Lucario/Meta Knight scenario. Stayed tuned._


	10. Pit and Olimar & Nathan Drake and Sly

_A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. Here's the next chapter._

Pit and Olimar

**Prologue:**

Pit is bowing down to Palutena as she looks through the Goddess Book.

_Ah, the hero, Pit, having somehow defeated Hades and saved the world from peril, is once again called by the Goddess of Light, Palutena._

Both of them are in shock to see some pages have been missing.

_But what's this? The pages from the Goddess Book has gone missing. Someone must have took them. Without it pages which guided the world, it would be in peril._

Pit has a serious face on it.

_And what's more. Below, 2 dimensions have clashed, all because of a false god which controlled the Hands. Pit decided to go and find the pages before it is too late._

As Pit about to leave, the door opened and to Pit's and Palutena's surprise, Olimar came in carrying his diary. Following him are the Pikmins.

_Suddenly, a surprise guest appeared. Captain Olimar. His pages has been missing too which has notes on his research on Pikmins._

Pit and Olimar agreed to work together and sets off to recover their pages.

_To recover the stolen pages and save both the world and Angel Land, Pit joins forces with Olimar. Their adventure is just beginning._

**Rival Scene:**

"Can you see them yet?" Olimar asked as Pit looked through his telescope on top of the Rival Arena.

"Aha. There they are" Pit said spotting the pages in Nathan Drake's hands, accompanied by Sly Cooper.

"You decode them yet?" Sly asked getting impatient.

"Man, I'm sure we're getting closer" Drake said looking at the pages. "All we had to do is figure out the last bit."

At that point, Pit and Olimar stood before them making them stop.

"Careful, careful." Pit said pointing his blade at them. "Despicable thieves like you and your pet would know how treasured those pages are."

"And I'm sure you know what they are eh, angel-boy?" Drake asked them.

"Yes! They're ours!" Olimar said.

"And why we should believe you huh?" Sly cackled.

"They're definitely not the property of some two-bit thieves who "found" them" Pit said.

"Well then, it shouldn't be hard to take them off us then. Come on" Drake said as he and Sly go into position.

"OK. You asked for it" Pit said as he and Olimar prepares to fight.

**Final Boss Scene:**

After beating Sly and Drake, Pit and Olimar recovered the pages, but before they can leave...

"Going somewhere, little men?" Polygon Man said with his controlled Hands "You're not going anyway!"

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand?" Olimar gasped "What the...?"

"They've being controlled by that giant head. We must stop them" Pit said as they prepare to fight.

**Ending:**

Pit and Olimar returned to Palutena safe and sound.

_Pit and Olimar have successfully vanquished all their foes and recovered the stolen pages, and even stopped the ones controlling the chaos._

As Pit and Palutena put the pages back, they noticed something very unusual.

_But as Pit put the pages back, they noticed some sort of code that could releashed demons from the underworld, and Hades and Medusa would eventually return. In order to prevent this, Pit and Palutena decide to find someone to undo this code._

Olimar turned to the doorway as Pit and Palutena waved.

_Olimar boarded his ship and returned to Planet Hotate, his diary pages recovered. But if an new evil would rise, Olimar would rejoin Pit..._

Both Pit and Olimar glowed blue.

_...and stop them once again._

Nathan Drake and Sly Cooper

**Intro:**

One day in Paris, Sly is going through some pages with Bentley and Carmelita Fox.

"So, have any idea on deciphering this?" Bentley asked as Sly has got the pages from Goddess Book and Olimar's diary. Trouble is, the text is hard to read.

"Hmmm... this is bizarre." Sly said "But I cannot make out the writing."

"Yoink!"

Nathan Drake appears and snatched the pages from Sly's hands.

"What the...? You again?" Sly was shocked.

"Ha. Call yourself a master thief if you cannot understand the writing" Nathan said "I already have half of the pages already, and I'm getting closer."

"You think it would lead to untold mysteries, mr treasure hunter?" Carmelita said, surprised by Nathan's wit.

"Hmm... I guess it must be over there. I gonna need Racoon Boy's help here cause I heard other people are after this treasure" Nathan said, pointing to a distance.

"Really? Alright then. Lead on. But I am making my own shots of action, Mr. Two-bit treasure hunter" Sly said as he and Nathan set off.

"Whatever you say, roadkill" Nathan said.

**Rival Scene:**

"Hey, furball... Either I'm going crazy... or some of this gibberish is starting to make sense to me" Nathan said as he and Sly make their way to the Rival Arena. Nathan has the pages.

"So, we're on the right road or something?" Sly asked curiously.

But then... Pit and Olimar leapt in front of them.

"Hey, that's my bit" Sly said, a bit offended.

"No, you two are definitely going crazy. Those..." Pit said as he takes out his weapons "...belong to us."

"Heh, really?" Nathan said, not believing them. "Well, actually we've grown attached to them."

"No, we're telling the truth, those are ours" Olimar shouted.

Even Sly don't believe them. "Whatever you say, shorty. Now, go home you two, and let real treasure hunters take care of things."

"No. But we tell you what... You give us those papers, and we'll save you two the embarrassment of having them taken off you" Pit said.

Both Sly and Nathan got offended.

"We don't think so, freakshow" Nathan said as all 4 goes into battle.

**Final Battle:**

With Pit and Olimar defeated, Sly and Nathan began to finish the pages until...

There was a laugher and they spun around to see Polygon Man appear with the hands. "Power is an illusion. Absolute power is a seamless illusion."

"Oh brother, not you again" Sly groaned.

"This time we take you on together" Nathan said as they battle.

**Ending**

Sly and Nathan founds Nate's plane where Bentley, Carmelita and Sully awaits them.

"Guys. Man are you a sight for sore eyes" Sly said relieved.

"We've missed you too as well" Carmelita said sarcastically.

"We're not kidding. You wouldn't believe some of the things we saw out there. And most of them had it in for us" Nathan said.

"But it couldn't be that bad, you two are fine" Bentley said as they board to drop Sly's gang off to Paris first.

"Believe us, there are real freaks out there" Sly said.

"What it is with you two and these stories, Nate. Did you two get the treasure, or what?" Sully asked.

"Come on, you oughta have more faith in me, Sully." Nathan smirked as the plane too off "Alright, I'll show you what I found, if you guys think you can handle it."

Using the power they got, they powered up the plane.

"Whoa hoah! Hey, I don't know what you've been up to out there... but this old crate hasn't flown this well in years. Keep it coming, kid, let's see where it takes us!" Sully said as they flew off.

"Is something wrong, Drake?" Sly asked as the screen turned back.

Nathan only said "We've punched a chicken and a giant turtle."

_A/N: Ok so next is Kat/Ememet VS Lucario/Meta Knight scenario and then the Fire Emblem vs Fat Princess and Sir Daniel Fortesque, stayed tuned.  
_


End file.
